


Taxi's a pretty good therapist

by orphan_account



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Br'aad isn't his normal funny self, Br'aad's sad, Comfort, M/M, Sad, Taxi comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Br'aad's taking first watch but he can't stop thinking about the past. Taxi wakes up and get him to talk about it. Warning! Contains spoilers for season 2 episode 16!
Relationships: Br'aad Vengalor/Taxi
Kudos: 59





	Taxi's a pretty good therapist

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this, so sorry in advance!

It was quiet, and for once, Br'aad appreciated it. He had asked to take the first watch so it was early, and judging by the quiet snoring of the rest of his party, everyone else was asleep. This was perfect because he could just think as he sat in quiet contemplation, staring blankly at the wooden floor.

Sure, he was the funny one, but sometimes, he just needed a second to think. And that was alright. But his mind was wandering to past troubles and he tried and failed to shake off thoughts about the poor girl - Claire, her name was Claire - and how Vel had killed her, but they just kept popping back into his mind. 

Her body going limp, the cracking of the branches as they snapped like twigs underneath her, the hard thud of her body as it hit the ground below. The group's unified horror as they stared at Claire's body, Velrisa trying and failing to put her soul at ease, Taxi comforting her, everyone defending Vel's actions, his worst fear, personified. Ob- no, he wasn't even going to think his name, he got what he wanted in the end. And-

There was a hand, so gentle on his shoulder, and it shocked him out of his thoughts. "Br'aad? Are you alright? You look... troubled." It was Taxi, always so concerned, and he was grateful for a moment that the tabaxi was up as well. It was a tight feeling in his chest that changed to a warmth in his cheeks and a wonderful blankness in his mind that made him almost forgot about his internalized anger. Almost.

"It's nothing you haven't heard before, but thanks for worrying about me" Br'aad whispered, turning to face Taxi and sharing a small smile. Taxi's concerned look only grew more worried with that statement, and he sat down before placing his other hand on Br'aad's other shoulder, and staring at him.

He didn't like it when he stared at him like that, he's told him this a thousand times. But he focuses on the good out of it, like Taxi's pupils being wide and the warmth on his shoulders, and Taxi just sighs and bumps his forehead against Br'aad's, as if that'll make him talk. Unfortunately, Br'aad's a sucker for little shows of affection like this, and Taxi knows it. 

"It's about Claire." He murmured, and he felt Taxi relax and sigh, and then he's being pulled into a hug and he's squeezing back just as hard. It's moments like these that he's really glad that Taxi still sticks around, despite everything that's happened with the group, because he loves this. He loves the closeness and he loves the warmth.

"I was worried you were mad at me," Taxi murmurs into his neck, and his grip tightens, trying to pull him even closer, "but since you're not, do you want to talk about it?" Br'aad snuggles his face into the soft fabric of Taxi's shawl before agreeing. They stayed like that for a couple of more moments, tangled up, and Br'aad started talking about it.

The majority of it didn't really hurt to talk about, Taxi - and the whole party, really - already knew about it, already knew that he felt like the child shouldn't have had to die, so he just felt numb. So cold and numb. It was when he got to the 'why' that he stuttered. Why he kept thinking about it, why he felt responsible, why he couldn't just let it go.

Taxi didn't know that his previous patron had requested THAT, and it'd break his heart to explain it to him, to explain everything and his new patron told him to never tell any of his group about it. But he needed someone else to know, it was eating him up inside. And it couldn't hurt, right? He trusts Taxi with his life and even more, and Taxi's very understanding. He can trust him.

And so he found himself telling Taxi everything, about Vel dying and him talking to Obn- that guy and asking to bring her back and how he had asked for a child's life in exchange for Vel's being brought back, and how the clock had been reversed so none of that happened, and he was stammering by the time he was telling him about how Ander turned into his new patron, and told him not to tell anyone about it. 

He wasn't even aware of the tears until Taxi was comforting him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, telling him that it was going to be alright. And he believed him. He believes Taxi's words, and he's clinging on to him and crying hard, because it hurts, it hurts to trust him, it hurts because he blames himself, it hurts so much, and Taxi's here, helping him through it.

And Taxi sits there, cradling Br'aad's shaking body ever so gently, and he's softly running a hand through his hair, murmuring comforting words. One hand reaches up and wipes away the tears, and Br'aad starts venting again, but it quickly devolves into sobs but Taxi assures him it's alright and to take all the time he needs, and Br'aad sobs harder because it hurts to open up so much and still be cared about.

After about an hour of venting and crying and the rest of the party sleeping like logs, Br'aad's eyes are drooping and he's so tired from crying. He looks up at him and sleepily mumbles "Taxi, I'm gonna go sleep" and Taxi agrees that yes, Br'aad should probably sleep. "Good night, Taxi", Br'aad says softly before letting go and stepping carefully towards an unoccupied corner.

"Goodnight, Br'aad." Taxi waves and offers a small comforting smile as he goes, which Br'aad returns, and he stays up to keep watch and to think over everything that Br'aad told him.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, this takes place when they're in the real Gaewick (or however you spell it) and they're keeping watch because idk. Creative liberty ig!
> 
> Also I'm orphaning this because I'm nervous about how it will be recieved!


End file.
